


Early mornings

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: When they get a day off, they use it to the fullest.





	Early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
I got a request on Tumblr from amazing @drakewalkerfantasy, go check her blog out, it's amazing <3  
The request was:  
\- „Can we just not move for a very long time? I have lots of problems that I can’t be bothered to deal with.”  
\- “We can stay in bed forever then, I’m fine with that.”  
\- “Good, because I need you to eat me out and I don’t want to move.”  
So, as you can guess, this is smut. I sinned.  
Enjoy! <3

Being a doctor was a very demanding job. Almost no time to yourself, time off was a rare occurrence, and sleep was a treat, rather than something obvious. Work was something that took their time both in and outside of the hospital, which meant that there was never really any time to build any sort of a relationship. And yet, they managed.

Sure, it wasn’t the easiest, as both of them were doctors and most of the time their shifts were exactly on the opposite ends of the day, but the same workplace worked in their favor. Seeing each other in the halls, occasional kissing session when the tension was too much to handle. And nights, spent in the peace and quiet of his apartment, both in and outside of his bedroom.

Then there were days off. Very rarely did they follow a free night, but it happened. Exactly like this time. They got back from their dayshift together, entering his apartment with a vision of two nights and one whole day off, and they couldn’t be happier. Ethan’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, her back to his chest as he moved her hair from her shoulder and assaulted her neck with kisses. Any previous plans to cook or eat were cast aside as she turned around and pushed him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

The first rays of sunshine fell onto her face, rousing her from sleep. She could feel Ethan’s naked body next to hers, covered by a duvet, His arm was thrown over her midsection carelessly, his fingers touching her skin gently. She turned her head to look at him, using the opportunity she got to observe him closely. His features were relaxed, unlike during the day, where they were often tense and twisted with anger and annoyance. His chest moved up and down gently with each breath, a rhythm so hypnotizing it could singlehandedly put her back to sleep. Almost as though he could feel her eyes on him, he woke up, his body stretching on the bed, his arm pulling her closer to him as he groaned deeply into her ear.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck, his eyes still closed. She covered his hand with her own, lacing their fingers together.

“Morning.” She mused, relishing in the warmth his body was radiating.

“What do you want to do today? Any special wishes?” he placed a soft peck behind her ear, taking a deep breath of her scent.

„Can we just not move for a very long time? I have lots of problems that I can’t be bothered to deal with.” Her face buried into the pillow beneath her head, getting drunk on the feeling of his body next to hers.

“We can stay in bed forever then, I’m fine with that.” Ethan’s voice was warm and filled to the brim with complete happiness and comfort. His position behind her made it impossible for him to see the smirk that made its way onto her face.

“Good, because I need you to eat me out and I don’t want to move.” Claire spoke with confidence, waiting for his reaction with closed eyes.

For a moment it was quiet, neither of them moving. She knew that he was probably teasing her, since he was never opposed to a little fun in bed, but the tension he created with his hesitation made her skin tingle and if she focused enough, she thought she could hear the electricity cracking in the air. Then, in one, strong movement, he flipped them over, her body beneath his. He leaned down, his eyes dark with desire.

“Is that so? Well then…” his words dripped with lust and intensity of his feelings, making her legs weak. “… I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

His lips pressed against hers in a slow, hot kiss that stole the air from her lungs, one of his hands trailing down her body. She hummed as she touched his cheeks softly, laughing slightly when he tickled her side a bit. His eyes opened, his expression smug as he bit her lip, tugging on it gently. Moving down her body, he paid attention to every part of her body that made her breath hitch, all the while his hand traveled along her legs.

His breath glided over her stomach, raising goosebumps all over her skin. He reached the apex of her legs, moving her thigh onto his shoulder, throwing her a heated look from under his thick lashes. She leaned her head forward, watching his actions with her mouth slightly open, panting gently. He smiled seductively, his finger hovering over her center.

“Lean back and enjoy, Sweetheart.” Ethan’s voice was low and husky, his own excitement evident. He applied soft pressure to her clit, rubbing her along to the sounds of her moans. Without a warning or a trace of hesitation, he pushed one finger in, drinking in her reactions. Slow strokes, then faster ones and back to slow, keeping her on her toes with irregular pace. His second finger went in, the sensation making her fall back onto the bed, a soft moan slipping past her lips.

Ethan leaned back, sitting on bent legs to see her better when he curled his fingers, the surprise on her face spurring him on. He felt her inner walls tightening around his digits, and that, combined with the sounds she was making, told him she was close. He removed his fingers at once, earning him an annoyed groan as she opened her eyes, leaning upwards, supporting her body with her elbows. Her mouth opened to say something, and he chose that exact moment to fall down against her body again, attaching his lips to her clit. He sucked on it, moved his tongue to the rhythm they both felt, pulsing through them.

With a high-pitched sigh, she fell into the pillows again, biting her lip in pleasure. His teeth grazed her and what followed was one of the most arousing sounds he’s ever heard. A deep, low moan slipped past her bitten lip, her body looking for energy outlet. Her fingers flew to his hair almost instantly, as soon as his tongue delved inside of her, teasing her to the edges of insanity. With each stroke, she pulled on his strands, eliciting a guttural growl from him every time she did so. Judging by the way his actions got hungrier and more insistent, he must have been aroused to the point of it being unbearable. Without thinking about it twice, she whispered breathlessly into the air of the early morning.

“Touch yourself.”

He stumbled in his actions, her words taking him by surprise. His eyes snapped to her, a question in them, mixed with amusement and lust. She pulled on his hair tightly, repeating her words.

“I want you to show me how much you want me.” Her voice got raspy, her eyes wide, her teeth sunken into her lower lip again. Without a word or a moment of hesitation, he went back to working her with his tongue. After what felt like an eternity, she felt movement on the bed, and a short while later, a vibration against her center. Her fingers resumed their motions on his head, her nails scraping his scalp as she pulled on the strands of his hair.

Ethan kept his pace at her body, his tongue going in and out of her, all the while stroking himself. His hips worked against the bed, grinding down onto it in time with sounds she was making. The sole sensation of her fingers in his hair would be enough to get him off, and the increased sensation of his hand stimulating him further made it nearly impossible to hold on. He was relentless in bringing her pleasure, determined to lead her to her climax before he let himself fall with her.

Claire’s hips started moving against his face, meeting him halfway with short thrusts. Her breathing got elevated, her grip tighter, her moans as desperate as ever. Her lips curled around his name as she came, hard and fast, screaming into the empty apartment. His release was close, she could sense it, and she spurred him on while coming down from her high, whimpering as he prolonged the sensation for her, his tongue swirling around her nub.

She bent her leg, that was resting on his shoulder, her toes digging into his back, pressing him into the mattress a little more, providing more friction for him, just enough to make him follow her into oblivion, crying her name against her with the last of his strength. His hips trashed against the bed as he came, his movements slowing down, eventually coming to a full stop. He rested his head on her stomach, kissing her skin there with a contended smile.

They spent the next few moments in complete silence, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, wrapped in each other’s arms. Her hands continued to stroke his hair, light touches this time, soothing motions that brought a sense of calm and safety. After a while, she moved from underneath him, throwing him a playful look.

“Come on, we need to shower… amongst other things.” She winked at him as she moved towards the bathroom. He shook his head, smirking at her gently.

“You had me all night last night.” He stood up and followed her, wrapping his arms around her. She bit her lip, smiling smugly.

“You’re making me insatiable.” Claire muttered slowly, standing on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. “I want you so badly.”

A low rubble shook his body as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with one firm kick as he sat her down on the counter, their lips pressed together again.


End file.
